


And He's Off

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-02
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Picking up after Justin leaves for New York.  Is is possible, or will it end?





	1. And he's off

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: First one, please criticize and praise!  


* * *

Brian POV

Brian was stirred out of sleep by the sound of his Razr ringing somewhere on the floor beside the bed. The loft lights were still on, and the silver case of his cell phone reflected the soft light above the bed. 

"Kinney," he answered without looking at the phone. It was 3am so it was, or had better be, important.

"Taylor....I made it, I'm here in New York."

In a rush, the events of the past few weeks flashed back at Brian, culminating when Justin decided quite abruptly, it seemed, to pursue his art career in New York. Last night, or rather, hours ago, he and Justin had said their goodbyes, consummated Justin's departure, and he had fallen asleep. Sometime after that, Justin slipped out of Brian's embrace and took a cab to the airport to catch his 10pm redeye. Justin's move to New York caused him a lot of anxiety, anxiety that he did a good job of masking, except when it came to sleep. He'd spent the last few weeks trying to get a good night's rest, but thoughts of Justin leaving kept him from doing that. Brian was surprised that he had fallen asleep tonight. Maybe that is why he felt so out of sorts, he'd finally gotten rest, dreamless as well. During his recent weeks of sleeplessness, he would watch Justin sleeping beside him and wonder why it was not affecting him the same way.

"I am at the Marriot Marquis on Broadway," Justin said, singing "Broadwayyyyyy" in a dramatic voice, and giggling after, "I am being put up here by the studio interested in my work. I'll be here all week."

"You didn't have to call tonight, I knew you'd make it okay." Brian verbally laid the first brick in the wall he thought he'd have to build to get over Justin, New York, Gus, Canada, Pittsburgh, and his impending loneliness.

"I wanted to talk to you, I miss you already. I have meetings this week with the studio director, way too early tomorrow, and again on Wednesday. Other than that, I will be studio-slash-apartent hunting the rest of the time until I come home."

"You're planning a lifetime of studio-slash-apartment hunting, Sunshine?' Brian lights a cigarette as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"If you didn't notice, Brian, 90% of my stuff is still in the Pitts. I will be back in a few days to start sorting what I need to take and what can stay at home. Unfortunately, the art will need to be shipped, but my clothes and...."

Brian drifted away from the conversation as Justin chatted away. What was all this talk about "home"? Justin had not been so subtle in declaring their relationship futile. That who Brian was, was both the reason Justin loved him AND the reason they could never work, the saddest paradox he could imagine. For Justin, home was going to be New York City, and the rest would fade away, or so Brian deduced from the fateful conversation in bed, when he'd suggested cuddling to fucking.

"...so can you pick me up?"

"uh...when, Justin, the phone just cut out for a second."

"Thursday night at 6."

"No can do. I have to wine and dine Brown Athletics. We're trying to get Roethlisberger in their next campaign, and he's agree to meet with me and Brown to discuss a deal. I'll be up to my tits in talk of sweats, base layers, and fabric technology, as well as conversation about the Steelers shitty season, which I don't give a rat's ass about. Mikey will pick you up, we were planning Woody's later, if you want to come."

"That's alright, I will catch a cab." Justin didn't hid his disappointment. "I will want to shower and settle in when I get home. Where are you taking them, anyway?"

"Pittsburgh Steak Company, in the South Side."

"Okay then. I guess I will see you later on Thursday. I will call you this week, or you can call me, of course."

"Take care of yourself. Later." Brian snapped his phone shut before any reply was said to him. He thought of his little speech earlier tonight to Justin about "it's only time", and felt a bit angry and foolish. There was no way he could ride the emotional roller coaster of seeing Justin here and there and try to live without him on a day to day basis. It took him 5 years to get to this point with Justin. To admit and actually FEEL love, to want to be committed, monogamous, a husband. For what? He was better off when the only thing he felt with was his dick. The truth is, he wanted Justin to stay in Pittsburgh. He wanted them to continue with their non-relationship-yet-commitment. He wanted to make the loft into a studio and move to the house he bought with Justin. Perhaps jet-set the country as his love grew to a well known artist and he the supportive partner. But somehow, he could not declare those intentions, and allowed Justin to convince him otherwise. It was an all or nothing choice. The choice of "all" was stricken when Justin boarded a redeye tonight.

Brian headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth before returning to bed. His reflection in the mirror looked tired and defeated. "No more," he said out loud. As he sunk back into his bed, ignoring the scent of Justin on his pillow, he prayed once again for sleep.   



	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews. Let's keep it going!   


* * *

Justin POV

I shut the loft door slowly to keep Brian from waking up. I smiled at the memories of me not trying to wake him in the past. Inevitably, when I woke up before him and tried to be quiet, I'd drop the shampoo in the shower, or the spoon in the sink, and he'd wake up and sleepily yell out at me, sometimes some of his best one-liners. I remember one about a one-man-band, and laugh out loud. Still asleep. I was surprised to see him sleeping, I knew he hadn't been for weeks. Neither had I. I would lie there while I heard him tossing and turning, sometimes muttering things under his breath and I wouldn't move, wouldn't give myself away, wouldn't let the cat out of the bag- I didn't want to go. 

I was almost disappointed to not see him stir, maybe if he did, he'd call out to me and ask me to stay. No such luck tonight. As much as I wanted to pursue my dream in art, the thought of doing it 600 some odd miles from the Pitts and everything it meant to me was more than frightening. I mean, I didn't have a place to stay, a steady job, nothing. Just a studio that read a rave review and wanted to me do some shows for them and a few more calls of interest. 

I didn't have a choice at the end, regardless of my art. My greatest dream and nightmare happened at the same time, I think. As soon as Brian turned down that trick at his bachelor party, my hackles stood up, yet, I wanted him to refuse tricks all along. And when he wanted to cuddle instead of fuck, I was mortified, but I loved being in his arms, wanted to stay there forever. How could a man permanently change overnight? I couldn't stay there if it was just for me. I could not be so selfish as to make Brian Kinney be someone he wasn't. Leaving was the only option at that point. In the past, it would be to Deb's, Lindsay's, or most recently, Michael and Ben's, but this time, I really had to go. I had to put real distance between us before we did another cycle of our rollercoaster relationship. Ironically, every time I walked out in the past, I vowed it would be the last. Now, with a permanent exit, I wanted desperately the chance to come back. As the door to the loft clicked softly into place, a sense of loss and change came over me, and as I rushed to the cab waiting for me outside of my home on Tremont St, I cried for everything I loved in Pittsburgh, and all I was leaving behind.

The flight to New York City was deceivingly short, just about as long as the drive to the house Brian bought. If only. Thankfully I got my bag and a cab quickly, and before I knew it I was deposited in front of the Marriot Marquis. A seamless check in, as the studio had me all set up, put me in a great suite on a high floor with a killer view. I glanced around the room, and despite it being totally unfamiliar, everything reminded me of Brian. A dark duvet on the bed, a minibar with Beam (!), a toiletry kit with condoms(!) in it, and a huge shower, built for two. I missed him hard, and I couldn't go another minute. I picked up my phone and dialed....

His voice soothed me, even though it was just him sleepily blurting out his name. But as soon as we started talking, I sensed a distance greater than the physical miles, my biggest fear. I think he even zoned out for a minute because I had to repeat myself, and he always listens, and demands it back. But, he was never a good phone talker, so we'll see. I'll be back in town in 4 days, and maybe, just maybe..... 


	3. Wake up call

Brian's alarm woke him on Monday morning. Not feeling the familiar stir beside him, he started to say "Wake up, Sunshine", but cut himself off at "Sunsh-", as he realized he was alone. The last conversation had not gone well, which was his fault, he admitted, and he felt a bit sheepish at his sudden indifference to Justin. He didn't feel that way at all, and waking up without Justin made him regret being so cold towards him. It was just so HARD to miss him, it eased the pain to be a bit angry, to put a little distance between them. He turned to face Justin's pillow, smoothed the sheet and ran his hand across the pillow. He plucked a blond hair off of it and wished he had the head it came from to run his hand over. He heard his cell phone beep from where he left it. A text message popped up on the screen. "Wish me luck." Brian smiled to himself, the sheepish feeling came back when he realized, despite him being a total asshole, Justin still had faith in them. He typed back "You don't need it", and snapped his phone shut. 

The wake up call rang in Justin's room at the Marriot. It took him a minute to realize where he was. Despite being comfortable in the bed, he knew he was nowhere near home- the colors, the smells, the atmosphere-all different from the loft, even the house Brian bought. And his favorite warm body was not there to greet him with a "Wake up, Sunshine" as he pulled his pillow over his head. Justin rolled over to face Brian's side of the bed. He had not moved during the night and the pillow was still untouched, the sheet on that side unwrinkled. He ran his hand over the pillow, wishing there was some part of Brian there. But there was not, and after talking to Brian last night, he didn't think there would be anytime soon. He picked up his cell phone from the bedstand and sent a message to Brian, a test of sorts. He knew Brian would be getting up soon. As he swung his legs off of the bed, he heard a return message. "You don't need it." Justin smiled. He had faith. 


	4. Homecomings

Monday's meeting could not have gone better. Justin had met with a small gallery owner in Manhattan, and set a realistic goal for pieces to be completed and a date for a show. Two months from today, his show would be over and hopefully his decision to leave Pittsburgh would be worth it, so to speak. Apartment hunting on Tuesday was not so easy. He was accustomed to the loft, the house, so when he looked at apartments in his price range, it was a bit of a shock.

"It's a bit of a.."

"Shithole, I know, but you can't beat the price, and the neighbors are pretty good guys, artsy, like you." the landlord said. "It's old, but I keep the place up real good. Nothin's broke, and the window's ain't that old, you won't be freezing your ass off in the winter. Ya better decide, or it'll be gone before today's over."

"Okay, I'll take it. And I can go month to month?"  


"Yeah, as long as you're paid first month, last month, and security. Deal?"

"Sure." Justin said as he reached for his checkbook.

"It's all yours, Blondie." The landlord tossed a few keys to Justin.

"Thanks." Justin climbed the steps to his new tiny apartment, okay, efficiency. It was pretty much one big room, with a bathroom as the only other room. He wouldn't need much to furnish it, that's for sure. The light was good, though, as it was a corner room on a high floor, and the floors were hardwood, so he didn't have to worry about someone else's disgusting carpet. 

"Home sweet home, at least for now." he said out loud, and headed out the door. As he was locking the door, he heard someone say hello to him. He turned around to come face to face with a rather handsome man. Justin thought he looked like a combination of Troy and the guy he fucked after King of Babylon. 

"Hi. Justin. And you?"

"Douglas. New to the city or just our humble abode here?"

"Fresh off the truck. I'm here to do some art, open at some studios, hopefully be a big success in the art world. I left everything to come here." Justin wondered why he offered up so much information to this stranger, but he was so happy to have met someone, anyone, that it was comforting to have an acquaintance.

"Me too, left everything that is. BUT, for me, I want to be a star on Broadway, or maybe just get signed with a dance company." He said "star" like "stahhhh" and flashed his fingers out from his face, which made Justin smile, and like Douglas immediately. "Going anywhere? I was going to get some food, if you want to join. Nowhere special, just the local greasy spoon."

"Yeah, I'd love to go. I don't really know my way around here, so lead the way."

Justin and Douglas walked a few blocks in silence until Douglas stopped in front of a glass door. "The diner. I eat a lot of my meals here. It's a good place to meet people."

As they passed through the door of the diner, Justin recognized the culture immediately. It was not the Liberty Diner, much more modern, but by the looks of the patrons, this diner was his old hangout's much more hip big sister.

"I used to hang out at a place like this in Pittsburgh. The Liberty Diner."

"I think we all had our Liberty Diner. I meet a lot of tricks here. Keeps the void filled. I left a boyfriend at home, we wanted to make it work, but I guess absence didn't make the heart grow fonder. What about you?"

Justin's stomach sunk. Douglas' failed relationship was not the news he needed today. Despite the text message, Justin still felt a bit anxious about him and Brian. He also didn't want to talk about it. "Uh, no, nothing tying me down," which was not a lie. He was here to not be tied down. It felt like a lie, though.

"Mmmm, good news." Douglas raised his eyebrows at Justin. Justin nervously smiled back at him, and they finished their meal small talking. As they walked out of the diner, Justin turned the opposite direction of Douglas. "What, not going back to the apartment?"

"No, I am at the Marriot the rest of the week, I'll be moving in next week." Justin walked backwards as he spoke to Douglas. He wanted to go back to the hotel and call Brian.

"Well, I programmed my phone number into your cell when you went to the bathroom at the diner. You know where to reach me." Douglas reached out and sqeezed Justin's hand, rubbing his thumb over his palm. 

"Sure, um, but if not, next week." 

Justin hurried back to the Marriot. Douglas was more than attractive, but that is not what Justin wanted. It made him miss Brian, made him feel a sense of loss. He dialed Brian's cell as he walked, and got voicemail. "It's me, just wanted to let you know I kicked ass on Monday, I have a show in 2 months. And I found a real shithole of an apartment today. It's got great light though. See you Thursday night. I can't wait." He flipped his phone shut. He hoped Brian would call, but Brian was not much of a phone talker. 

Brian's stomach flopped, to his chagrin, when he saw a message from Justin. After half a decade, the boy still got to him. It also made him miss him, which made him angry. It didn't make him want to see him less, though, and he looked forward to Thursday night when he could have him back beside him in his bed. 

Justin arrived at the airport way too early on Thursday. It was only 2:00pm, but he checked out of the Marriot at noon and had nothing else to do. He didn't want to go to the apartment, because he was not ready to see Douglas. His only friend here wanted to fuck him, and would probably turn into a dick when he turned him down. He approached the ticket counter to check in.

"You're here quite early, your flight doesn't leave for several hours. Do you want to try and catch the 2:30 flight, there are seats?"

Finally, some good news. "Yes, please, I'd love to." Justin rushed to the gate with his ticket in hand. He'd be in Brian's arms in less than 3 hours. He planned on surprising him before the Brown Athletic dinner. He couldn't wait..... 


	5. Just missed you...

Flight 137 touched down in Pittsburgh a little after 4:00pm. Justin gathered up his carryon, it was all he brought with him for the weekend, and headed out to catch a cab. 

* 

"Just get them started Ted. I'll be there as soon as I can, I don't want Justin to have to take a cab back to Pittsburgh. Yeah, I'll be there by 7:30. Later." Brian wrapped his day up early. He knew Justin's flight landed at 6:00pm and he wanted to surprise him. It was 5:00 now and he was headed out the door of Kinnetik to head to Pittsburgh International Airport. He had butterflies in his stomach. Even when Justin was not around before, he was still in Pittsburgh, and usually just a short drive away. The thought of seeing him, of surprising him, of doing a romantic gesture as so made him even more anxious. It would make up for him being such a shit earlier in the week.

* 

Justin's cab pulled up at the loft. He figured Brian would be home, getting ready for his Brown Athletic booze and schmooze. He slid the door of the loft open and was greeted with silence. "Shit, he's not here." He dialed Kinnetik to see if he was still there. "No Justin, he left about a half hour ago to go get you at the airport." "Shit again." Justin dialed Brian's cell, and heard it ring in the bedroom. "Of all FUCKING days to forget your phone, Brian. Fuck."

* 

Brian parked the 'vette and strode into the airport. As an afterthought, he had grabbed a blank foam board from the art department at Kinnetik and scrawled "Mr. Taylor" across it. Justin would get a kick out of it, he knew. As flight 214 deplaned, picked up their luggage, and headed out of the airport, Brian did not see Justin, and no one got a kick out of his name poster. 

"Hey, my friend didn't get off the plane. Justin Taylor. Was there a problem, did he get bumped to standby or something?"

"Um, no sir, there was no Justin Taylor on this flight. Maybe you got them mixed up."

"I didn't mix up the fucking flight. He was scheduled on this one. I know it."

"Sorry sir, no Justin Taylor on this one."

Panic rose in Brian's stomach, replacing the butterflies. He had not spoken to Justin all week, had not called him back after he left the voicemail. Maybe Justin just said "Fuck it." and decided not to come back. Brian stuffed the poster board in the trash and reached in his pocket for his phone. "FUCK!" It was 6:30 and he had to get back to Pittsburgh for the Brown Athletic dinner. He had to move fast to get there on time, didn't even have a phone to tell them he'd be on the way, nor did he know anyone's number by heart, except Justin's and Kinnetik, and by now everyone at Kinnetik was gone. He grabbed a pay phone and dialed Justin's cell. At least he could find out why he didn't come to Pittsburgh, and maybe he could call Ted to tell him he was on the way.

* 

"Who the fuck is this number?" Justin stared at his cell, not recognizing the number. He hit the silence button and stuffed the phone back in his pocket. To kill time he decided to walk over to Lindsay's old gallery, Sydney Bloom.

"Justin Taylor. Great to see you! I thought you were off to New York to take on the world."

"Hi Sydney, it's good to see you too. I did go to New York, I am just home for the weekend, to start gathering things up to move."

"It's a shame. You know, I was really hoping you'd have stayed in Pittsburgh. I had big plans for you. Your work would have put our gallery on the map, and you'd have made a serious name for yourself. I wanted Lindsay to make it happen, but all of a sudden, she was off to Canada, and I never got to tell her, or you, til now"

Justin felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. He could have had the opportunity he was searching for blocks from his home at the loft. And been a big fish in a small pond, rather than the other way around. 

"Anytime you want to work with me, it's a done deal. Since Sam's work, we have not had a ton of excitement around here. Don't let me keep you, I know you came here for some art relief. Keep in touch." Sydney shook Justin's hand and walked away. 

*

Brian walked into the steakhouse precisely at 7:30. He was still uneasy about Justin, he had not gotten to speak to him, and he was frantic inside, which he hated. He knew he had to put his game face on, though, and once again wow Brown Athletics and Ben Roethlesberger with his wit and candor. "Piece of fucking cake."

*

Justin headed back to the loft. He'd try and find Brian at Woody's later, or maybe he'd be by to get his phone. He walked around the loft, through the kitchen, up the steps to the bedroom. The housekeeper must have come today, the loft smelled clean and looked spotless. "His" drawers were still empty, except for a pair of socks and underwear, freshly laundered. Brian had all their laundry sent out to be cleaned, he despised domestic duties of any sort. A few of Justin's shirts were in the closet as well. He opened the hamper and pulled out one of Brian's dirty shirts, inhaling Brian's scent deeply. He suddenly choked a sob and sank to the bed, laying his head on the shirt and closing his eyes. 

*

Brian pulled up to the curb in front of the loft. As expected, the dinner went perfectly, despite Brian's anxiety. He wanted to get to his phone to see if Justin had called him with a reason for not coming. He loosened his tie as he slid the loft door open. He saw a person pop up from the bedroom.

"Brian?"

"Justin..." Brian threw his tie to the floor and ran up the steps towards the blue lights. 


	6. Chapter 6

Justin leapt off of the bed into Brian's arms, wrapping himself around him and spinning him around.  "Brian, Brian, Brian" he repeated into his neck and continued to cling to him like he was trying to merge their bodies into one. As he mumbled his name into his neck, tears comingled with his words until Brian peeled him away to see what was wrong.

"Justin, what is it, we just missed one another at the airport, we're here now."  Brian felt a rush of relief at Justin's reaction to him.  It WAS just a misunderstanding, and Justin missed him too, as much if not more.

"Not now, Brian, I just need you."  Justin connected his lips to Brians, and pulled Brian on top of him on the bed.  He pulled at Brian's buttons as Brian kicked off his shoes and socks in a heap at the foot of the bed.  Justin wriggled out of his jeans and tee of his own accord as Brian freed himself of his remaining clothes.

"Not only has it been almost a week without you, it's been almost a week."  Brian stared intently at Justin to drive the point home.  Justin's words caught in his throat as he choked out, " I know, me too."  There was no agreement between the two of them for "rules" when he left for New York, and Brian's short spell of monogamy touched Justin's heart and made it ache deeper.  

Justin reached up for Brian's face to kiss him as Brian sheathed himself and prepared Justin quickly for nearly a week's worth of anxiety, loneliness, love, and desperation.  Their lips were still connected as Brian slid himself slowly into Justin. "..ove yo.." Brian raggedly gasped into Justin's mouth as his own emotion overcame him. He didn't have to complete each word.  Justin was in tune to any expression of emotion from Brian, as subtle as it was.  Justin slid his feet up and over Brian's shoulders, breaking the kiss, but allowing him to look into Brian's eyes.  "I know, me too. " He repeated.  The change in position was all it took to send them over the edge. Justin flung his arms out to the sides and grasped the duvet in his hands as he came in ribbons across his chest.   This beautiful display was all Brian needed.  He threw his head back and shuddered as the weeks emotional buildup ended inside Justin.   He looked down at Justin and grinned, and Justin beamed back up at him and covered his face with his hands.  "Too long."

Brian rolled onto his side beside Justin, and mopped a towel over his chest.  He dropped the condom into the trash, and propped up on his elbow to look at Justin.

"You know, I came to pick you up.  I had a sign and everything.  I thought maybe you decided not to come back."

"I took an earlier flight to get here sooner.  Shit.  You had a sign for me?  Since when did you do cute?"

"I was trying to be romantic.  Despite your objections, it's not such a fucked up thing.  Besides, maybe you wouldn't recognize me after a week."

"It has sucked....Brian, before you came home, I went over to Sydney Bloom Gallery, and he told me he had planned to offer me space to do some openings, and get myself off the ground.  He thought working together would give us both some exposure.  When Lindsay left, he kind of ditched the idea."

"So what does that mean?"

"Just that I could have done what I am trying to do in New York here.  I could have been here with my family and made a name for myself.  I have opportunities in New York already, but no bigger than Sydney's, and much more costly to me...in more ways than one."

"So fuck it, then Justin.  Do what YOU want.  Do you want me to tell you to come back?  Or stay in New York?   I can't do that anymore.  I don't want to influence your choices anymore."  Brian sat up and reached for a cigarette.

"Fuck you, Brian.  Whether you want to or not, you do affect my decisions.  I fucking MISSED you this week.   Did you even care?  You didn't even call me back. I love more than art.  Having a career does not mean having a life.  Whether or not you and I are together doesn't affect where I live.  We were more together than ever when I left for New York.  But you said I should go, everyone did.  And it's fucking sucked.  So whatever."  

Justin slid across the bed, reaching for his clothes.  He figured he'd be making one of his grand exits again. 


	7. Laying it on the line

"Justin." Brian called out to Justin as he yanked his pants on. Justin didn't listen to him and kept pulling his clothes on and making his way across the loft. 

"Justin." Brian repeated again, still no response from Justin. Brian hastily got up from the bed and strode across the loft, blocking Justin's exit. 

"Justin." Brian said in a warning tone. Finally, Justin looked up at him. 

"Brian, just move. Get out of the way, I can't do this anymore. I should have stayed away the last time I left. This just....won't work." Justin whispered with a shake in his voice, and water in his eyes. He lowered his head, hoping Brian would step aside. He didn't. 

"What the fuck do you want from me? Justin! No matter who I am, it's not good enough for you. You fucking HATE who I was, but won't support me when I move on from there. You think I did all of this for you? Thank fuck I didn't, because NOTHING is good enough for you. You hate me if I trick, or if I don't. You hate me when I am romantic, you resent me when I'm not. You wait 5 years for a commitment from me, and when I want to give it, you throw it in my face. So go, Justin. You're right. It won't work, but not for the reasons you say. Get the fuck out and don't look back. In fact, give me your key, and get out." Brian finally stepped aside. 

By now, Justin was sobbing freely as Brian's words sunk in. "I c-can't go, Brian. I can't leave you. I thought you did all this for me, that you changed to save our relationship. I love you, Brian. I just want to be with you and build a life...h-here, in Pittsburgh. I don't want to live in New York. Finally, I said it."

"Then why the fuck did you go? Because you thought I wanted you to? And you wonder why I won't give you advice now?"

"I don't want advice, Brian, I want to know how you feel!"

"You want to know Justin? Okay, here it is. I love you. I want you to stay in Pittsburgh and live with me. I want us to exchange the rings I bought for us in front of our family. And I want you to know this every day of your life, whether or not we have our fuck ups along the way. And finally, I want you to know this is not for you. It's who I am. Take it or leave."

Justin looked up at Brian, who was still naked. He scrubbed his sleeve across his nose and eyes and sighed. "We wanted the same thing all along. But we let what we thought the other wanted decide." He glanced up and down Brian's naked body, which had gotten a full case of the goosebumps, and laughed. "It's a good thing I didn't take anything with me, or that I didn't move in my aparment yet. Besides, I can't plan a Pittsburgh wedding from New York City. Let's get back to bed, we have a week to catch up on." 

Brian slung his arm around Justin. "We'll leave wedding plans up to Emmett. And as much as I want your cock in my mouth, actually vice versa, we can't stand up Mikey. He's waiting for us at Woody's."

"Two drinks and we're outta there," Justin said, nuzzling Brian's left nipple with his nose. 

"Maybe one for the road, right now," Brian said as he pushes Justin back to the bed and tosses a condom in the air.

  
The end. (of this story, at least) 

 

 


End file.
